


Not an awful horror movie

by itstimetotimetravel



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drugged MacGyver, Drunk MacGyver, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Papa Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstimetotimetravel/pseuds/itstimetotimetravel
Summary: Jack hears a suspicious thump in the middle of the night and is so not down for horror movie shenanigans.   Fortunately for him, Mac is hardly a ghost -- though he does look tad deathly this evening.





	Not an awful horror movie

Jack was minding his own business watching a rousing episode of ghost hunters – he liked to imagine how he would go all ghost busters on their asses – when he heard a thump at this front door. It wasn't really a knock so much as it was the sound of a guy getting punched so hard he hit the wall.

Eyebrow raised, he slowly raised himself out of his chair and passed by one of his (many) gun stashes on his way to the door. Glock in hand, he whispered to himself, “This had better not be the start to some god awful horror movie. I don't actually have a Proton Pack.” He paused directly in front of the door and considered the fact that it was almost exactly midnight – and was it a full moon today? Jesus, why was he even considering opening this door?

“JAAaaa . . . ck,” The unmistakable (and breathless?) voice of his Phoenix partner carried through the door. Both relieved and slightly terrified, Jack darted forward to unlock and yank open the door. He regretted that decision almost immediately, as the young blond had apparently been leaning pretty heavily on said door. He ended up in a heap on the floor.

Heart in his throat, Jack quickly cleared the hallway behind Mac. Seeing no one, he leaned down to get a better look at his friend – only to find said friend staring at him from a maximum of 6 inches away.

“Jesus, man!” Jack pulled back, “Why you gotta be so creepy?”

Mac broke out in a big grin, “Jack!” He had that thank-god-we-finally-made-it-to-the-exfil-site look in his eyes. “You would not believe the night I've had!”

Still kneeling at eye level, Jack asked, “Are you okay, man? Is this story going to end with foreign spies trying to murder us?”

Mac just laughed at that, though the exertion seemed to be getting to him, as his eyes drooped halfway shut. Jack was incredulous enough at the whole situation to stare a little deeper into those baby blues. Mac's pupils were blown wide.

Jack grabbed Mac under the arms and pulled him fully into the apartment and – after clearing the hallway one more time – closed and locked the door.

“Look Mac, as hilarious as this is, I need a few more details to work with!”As far as Jack knew, none of the team had been on a mission in over three weeks – Riley was still healing from a particularly nasty sprained ankle. Nothing was going on right now that could explain this.

Mac, eyes still half closed and an odd look on his face, said, “Bozer and I went to the bar.” Mac paused a little after that, like he just remembered he left the stove on.

“Are you telling me you're super drunk right now?” Jack was trying to find the humor in this – lord knows he's tried to elbow Mac into having more than a single beer countless times before. But something just didn't quite seem right about this. “Where's our goofy little friend now?”

Mac blinked at him, staring long enough that Jack thought Mac had truly forgotten. But, eventually Mac's eyes sparked in recognition. “He met a girl!” Mac pointed at him in excitement. “She invited him to . . . to . . . something. And he left with her.” Mac was smiling, but Jack could tell by the little wrinkles around his eyes that Mac was worried about something. 

“Bozer left you alone after you got smashed for the first time in years?” Jack couldn't help but notice the way Mac was still slouching heavily on the cold tile floor. This was not the best location to be having this conversation.

“Uh . . .” Mac trailed off, “No . . . I wasn't – hey!” Jack had an arm behind Mac's shoulder blades and was slipping another under his knees. “Jack!” Mac sounded far too much like a petulant child.

“Hey, hey, little man, don't you want to sit on this nice comfy couch?” It wasn't far away, and pretty soon Mac was propped up against some pillows and half covered by a throw blanket.

“Bozer?” Jack prompted.

Mac shook his head a bit, as if to clear away cob webs. “Uh, yeah, Bozer left . . . I really wasn't drunk then. I mean,” His brow scrunched together, “I had only had one . . .” His eyes darted to Jacks face and then away.

Jack, who was sitting on the coffee table directly across from Mac, leaned towards him. “Hey, buddy, talk to me.”

“It's not the alcohol, Jack – I mean I did have a few ill advised shots after that – . . . I . . .” He frowned, “I may have accidentally taken some recreational drugs.” 

Jack stared at him, and then stared at him some more, and then, when he could contain it no more, he burst out laughing. 

Mac fidgeted and glanced up at him. Jack, still laughing, grabbed Mac in a big hug – scratch that, a big full body tackle. By the time they were horizontal on the couch, Mac found himself in a noogie.

“Is little straight shooter MacGyver having a bad trip right now?” Jack exclaimed. 

Mac pushed a palm firmly into Jack's chest. “Jack!” He complained.

“How did this even happen?” Jack asked, letting go of Mac's head.

Mac sighed, obviously exhausted. He didn't even bother sitting back up. “I was flirting with this girl,” He yawned, “and . . . things were going well.”

Jack gave him a sly grin, “You were going to take that honey home?”

Mac shifted around, annoyed and a bit embarrassed. “Well, I was going to see where it went, when she ordered me a drink.”

“She roofied you?!” Jack shouted, half sitting up now and taking Mac with him. Mac flinched at the noise and made a motion with his arm for Jack to calm down.

“Woah, Jack, it wasn't like that.” Jack eased back down to a lying position, his mouth still pursed. “She . . . well she basically told me she put something in it.” Jack raised an eyebrow at him. “She said there was 'something special' in it and handed it to me with a wink.” Jack raised his eyebrows even further. “I thought she was just coming on to me!”

Jack groaned. Now that the story was getting funny, he didn't mind the slur in Mac's voice. “What, you didn't notice when she actually slipped the illicit drugs into the drink?”

Mac paused and Jack could tell he was embarrassed. “I was preparing a magic trick,” he paused again, this time apparently trying to remember the magic trick in question, “with four paper clips, a napkin, and a peanut.” 

Jack, smiling fondly at the younger man, gave him a pat to the back, “It's alright man, I've definitely done worse in the pursuit of a woman!” Mac rolled his eyes; that was certainly true.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Mac toyed with the hem of the blanket caught between the two of them. Another agent might have thought that Mac was idly wondering how much force it could withstand. But, being the sophisticated and sensitive man that he was, Jack knew that Mac was about to open up about something. So he politely shut the hell up and waited for Mac to speak. It took a bit longer than expected.

“Once I realized what was happening . . . well, I was a little nervous.” Jack read that as freaking out. “My phone was dead.” He took a deep breath. “I couldn't get away from that girl fast enough. And then I was out on the street in front of the bar, my heart racing; I could barely think.” Jack squeezed his shoulder. Mac squeezed his eyes shut – clearly he was still having trouble thinking. His words were slow and clumsy. “I just . . . I'm glad you're here. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Anyone else to . . .”

Jack put a gentle hand on the back of Mac's neck, “To watch out for you?” Mac gave him a small smile. “You know I've always got your back, Mac. No matter what the situation is.” He wrapped his arms around Mac in a tight hug. 

Holding him for a few moments, Jack realized Mac's breathing was evening out. It wasn't long before Jack was sure the younger man was asleep. Jack laid there a while longer, reveling in the feeling that this kid depended on him in a way no one ever had before. Jack had saved people's lives before, no question. But this was different. This was . . .family. 

When he finally got up – careful not to wake Mac – he picked the younger man up once again. Easing into the bedroom, Jack made sure to take off Mac's shoes and cover him in the fluffiest blanket he owned. Jack wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch tonight.


End file.
